Idiots
by Ilunae
Summary: Katsuki était entouré d'idiots.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku. Shinkami, Kirimina et Seroroki sont aussi présents.

* * *

La classe A était remplie d'imbéciles. Katsuki était bien placé pour le savoir. Après tout, il était entouré d'une bandes d'idiots qui ne voulaient pas le lâcher. Pour une raison ou une autre, ils pensaient qu'ils étaient ses amis.

Kirishima avait réussi à le convaincre de l'aider à comprendre les cours. Cet idiot de porc-épic allait finir par le rendre cinglé. Katsuki se disait que ce crétin s'en sortirait mieux en cours s'il prenait la peine de faire attention, au lieu de baver sur yeux de panda.

Au moins il n'avait pas besoin de donner des cours à tous les abrutis de sa classe. Il ne s'en serait pas sorti avec toutes ces andouilles. Heureusement que Yaoyorozu avait décidé de le faire pour tous les autres. Elle devait avoir plus de patience que lui.

Les imbéciles qui se prétendaient ses amis le faisaient assez chier en dehors de cela. Ils avaient toujours quelque chose de complètement con à lui dire. Cela allait des idées qu'ils avaient à leurs problèmes de cœur. Comme s'il avait envie d'entendre toutes ces conneries.

Si Kirishima voulait arriver à quelque chose avec Ashido, il n'avait qu'à se sortir la tête du cul. Il avancerait plus vite s'il allait la voir, au lieu de se lamenter auprès de Katsuki.

Il se disait qu'il devait avoir de la chance que Sero ne fût pas comme le porc-épic. Il avait l'air de se débrouiller très bien avec Todoroki. Ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Tant mieux pour eux. Surtout tant mieux pour Katsuki. Cela lui faisait un abruti de moins dans les pattes.

S'il arrivait à se débarrasser des deux autres, ce serait parfait. Ils n'avaient cependant pas l'air de vouloir lui foutre la paix. Ces derniers temps, l'ahuri avait décidé de s'occuper de la vie amoureuse de Katsuki.

Bien sûr, ce dernier ne lui avait rien demandé. Comme s'il irait le voir s'il avait besoin d'aide pour l'un de ses problèmes. Il vaudrait sans doute mieux pour lui de se mettre la tête dans le micro-onde que d'écouter les conseils de Pikachu.

Katsuki avait bien tenté de se débarrasser de lui mais, il n'y avait pas moyen. L'autre idiot ne voulait pas lui lâcher la grappe.

"Je t'assure que tu devrais aller parler à Midoriya, Kacchan !" lui sortit la pile électrique.

"Je lui parle déjà !"

Ce qui était la vérité. Katsuki passait beaucoup de temps avec Deku. Il était bien obligé. S'il ne l'aidait pas, le nerd mettrait des siècles pour apprendre à contrôler son alter. Katsuki devait donc s'entraîner avec lui. Aussi, il était évident que Deku devait tout lui dire au sujet de One for all. Il ne devait pas garder de secret pour Katsuki.

"Mais tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !"

Oui, il voyait très bien. Cela faisait des semaines que cet abruti le harcelait avec ça. Katsuki ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait l'écouter. Kaminari était très mal placé pour lui faire la leçon.

Il ferait mieux de s'occuper de son cul. Il pourrait sans doute avancer plus vite avec Shinsou, s'il ne passait pas son temps sur le dos de Katsuki.

"Il faut que tu dises tes sentiments à Midoriya !" reprit Kaminari face à son silence.

"Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?"

Cela ne servirait à rien de parler avec Deku de ça. Il était évident qu'il ne retournait pas ses sentiments. Il ne devait voir Katsuki que comme son ami d'enfance. Il était juste un autre héro qu'il devrait surpasser pour atteindre son but.

"Parce qu'il t'aime aussi !"

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?"

De ce qu'il savait, Pikachu sortait cette information de son cul. Il ne savait rien des sentiments de Deku. Katsuki était sûr que le nerd n'en avait pas parlé avec son camarade.

"Mais c'est évident !" fut la réponse de l'ahuri. "Tu devrais aller poser la question aux autres ! Tout le monde le sait !"

Katsuki leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne voyait pas pour quelle raison il irait poser la question aux autres élèves de leur classe. S'ils étaient aussi cons que Kaminari, ils allaient lui dire la même chose que lui.

En tout cas, une fois qu'il se serait débarrasser de cet abruti, il irait emmerder Todoroki. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il fût le seul à souffrir.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
